


Bucket Heads

by SaladDressing



Series: Pissing Off My Friends [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me, cuz bucket heads, this is a joke from a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladDressing/pseuds/SaladDressing
Summary: I take jokes too far and made a joke a fanfic





	

Mista glared at the man before him. He wasn't on a mission, and this man didn't seem to be threatening either. Both were in civilian clothing...other than the buckets on BOTH their heads. "That bastard!" The Italian cursed in his home language, before switching back to English. "That's supposed to be MY fashion trend." He grumbled more as he walked, and purposefully bumped into the man known as Magneto as he walked. Mista, more like mistake. Mista walked his merry way for a few moments before he felt...a pull on him? More specifically, his helmet was pulling him. In mere moments Mista was pulled face to face with Magneto.

The older man gave a scowl. "Aren't you going to apologize for what you just did?" he said menacingly. Mista immediately called out his Sex Pistols, assuming the man was an enemy stand user because of his magnetic pull. However, he received no reaction from the man indicating that he could even see the little guys. 

"T-the fuck did you just do?!" Mista yelled at him. The man just laughed in response.

"Don't worry about it kid...I'll let you off with a warning this time, only because we have similar tastes..." Magneto gave Mista's helmet a very appreciative look, and said look traveled to his face and midriff as well. 

"Uh.." Mista was very aware of the gaze and blushed, flustered and confused. He felt himself being slowly pulled to Magneto again, this time carefully so they didn't risk crashing in to one another. He could almost feel his hot breath, but for some reason didn't exactly want to pull a way. Another force of attraction kept him there...

"I'd...be willing to forget your rudeness earlier if you'll accompany me?" Magneto offered, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed and shy himself. He offered Mista a hand, which he took with his own sweaty hand after trying to stutter out a reply.

The buckets and everything else were removed later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If I regret anything in this series it is this one


End file.
